


An Italian Werewolf in Staten Island

by Skysquid22



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Barba considered himself to be a good lover.He was attentive; taking pride in remembering birthdays, favorites, and small little quirks that just made him love the person more.So when Sonny Carisi came crashing into his world he quickly fell into enjoying all his odd mannerisms. He knew that a relationship with him was going to be an interesting one, just from work rapport alone. He expected to be enthralled, he didn’t expect to fall in love so quickly.He also didn’t expect to discover that he was werewolf either.





	An Italian Werewolf in Staten Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilton/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Toad (or as he’s most commonly known as, Kieran. Or chilton for Tumblr. This fic is for you, I tried to fit in a lot of fluffy things so I really hope you like it! :) 
> 
> Link to the post that inspired this: http://sawkinator.tumblr.com/post/170498445230/jaspurr-golvio-morathor-dickless-mic
> 
> Moral of this story is to write more fics with supernatural elements (though not to this extreme) because I can’t get enough of the stuff (sidebar shoutout to Robin Hood (kjack89) for creating a lot of those). 
> 
> Anyway the next full moon is April 29th.

Barba considered himself to be a good lover.

He was attentive; taking pride in remembering birthdays, favorites, and small little quirks that just made him love the person more. 

So when Sonny Carisi came crashing into his world he quickly fell into enjoying all his odd mannerisms. He knew that a relationship with him was going to be an interesting one, just from work rapport alone. He expected to be enthralled, he didn’t expect to fall in love so quickly.

He also didn’t expect to discover that he was werewolf either. 

Seeing all the signs he really should’ve figured it out.

One night, a few months ago, they were watching a movie. He’d completely forgot what it was about, but there was some kind of drowning scene. Which prompted Carisi to note, “I’d hate to drown. I don’t wanna go like that, a lotta people say it’s peaceful. They gotta be lyin’ ‘bout that.”

Rafael just leaned further into his side, “Yeah,” He yawned, “But the fear of drowning isn’t going to stop me going into the crystal waters of St. Barths.” Barba smiled at the memory. 

“Well if we ever go on a tropical vacation then I can ogle you from below a sun umbrella on the beach.”

Barba looked up from his place on Sonny’s shoulders, “Don’t like the water at all?”

“No,” he shook his head in disdain, “ _No._ I never liked getting wet like that and the smell of chlorine. Plus I hate the feeling of getting sand stuck to my feet after I get out of the water.”

“Hmm.” Rafael filed that information down, avoid tropical. “How do you feel about the snow?”

“Oh, I _love_ the snow. Me and my sisters always made opposing snow forts, just runnin’ around with them was fun.” Carisi’s face splint into a grin. 

Rafael settled back down and sighed, Sonny dropped his head and gave a small kiss to his hair that was no doubt tickling his neck. The pair continued watching. 

\---

Recently, Carisi had a habit of going home early from a rough case. Each child abuse and kidnapping case would always drain him out. Most of the time when he would return home he wouldn’t speak at all until suddenly all of it spilled out of him. Their most recent case was wrapped up in a bow, justice and all, but it still didn’t stop him from thinking about his nieces or nephews. 

On this particular day, it happened to be raining heavily. Barba got an update from Liv earlier that he should pay extra attention to him after today. One knock at the door and Rafael took him in with open arms, shedding off his soaked coat, jacket, tie, shirt, and replaced them with sweats and an Harvard t-shirt that only Sonny wore now. 

He slipped into bed, cocooning himself with blankets, and told him quietly before he asked, “I’m not hungry.”

Rafael wasn’t either so he joined him underneath the covers, the action reminded him of his childhood where he could hide under the covers to forget all the pain in the world. 

Outside the world continued to pour down buckets of rain. Thunder snapped loudly, shaking the windows. Beside him in the limited light he saw Carisi flinch. It rolled off in the distance, then a few moments later it roared back once more. Sonny again flinched, but this time he took off some of the blankets so he could move closer to Rafael. He practically laid on top of him, entwining their legs, gripping his biceps hard, and tucking his head in Barba’s neck breathing in deeply. 

Lightning briefly illuminated the room, then it cascaded back into darkness. A second later thunder split the sky, once again Carisi jumped and whined. “God.” He whimpered softly. Barba crawled a hand to his head, interlacing fingers with wheat color strands of hair. 

He already figured the answer of what was happening here, but, “Are you alright?”

Sonny didn’t respond, so Rafael played with his hair though the next roll of thunder and shiver and squeeze of a bicep he gave. 

“Sorry.” He murmured into the safety of neck. “It sounds pretty stupid...but. I’m kinda scared of thunderstorms.” 

His remark certainly surprised Barba, but he kept stroking Carisi’s hair. “It’s fine. I get it. It’s gonna be okay, got it?” He slowed and gripped his head slightly, “It’s all going to be okay.” He felt Sonny’s smile then a soft kiss to his collarbone. 

The rain never let up nor the thunderstorm, but Carisi did fall asleep. His snores were muted by Rafael’s neck, but they were still loud. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem since Barba almost always fell asleep first, but certain nights he’d be caught. No matter, it was annoying, but something he could get over. 

\---

“Alright, so 31st is my family night for this month.” Sonny walked back into the living room from their bedroom and plopped himself right on the other end of the couch. His legs ended up being trapped between Barba’s and the sofa. 

Rafael, not looking up from his phone said, “Didn’t you say you have one every month? The last one you went to was the 1st.”

“I know. My Ma plans them, so it’s not like I have much say in the matter.”

There was a soft knock at the door and Carisi’s head snapped to it. Bounding off the couch he exclaims, “I got it.”

“You always do.” 

Carisi swung the door open wide, revealing a smiling Benson, “Lieutenant. What brings you here?”

She straightened her back and her smile turned sharp, “I’m here to take Rafael to get some lunch. Mind if I come in?”

Sonny stepped off to the side letting her in, he closed the door behind him and watched Barba drag himself off the couch and grab his shoes and jacket. 

Once he was in proper order they said goodbye, Rafael with a kiss on the cheek, they made their way to the elevator. He adjusted his cuffs and watched her carefully, she kept smiling. I wasn’t a problem, but he couldn’t help but think there was some sly reason to it. Perhaps that sense was built from many years in the DA’s office, it always bugged him when it seemed like people knew more than he did. 

“Is there a reason to that cocky smile, or are you really just that happy to see me?” He accused bluntly as the doors closed.

Liv dropped her head to hide an even wider grin. “Just. Carisi is all, I’m just glad you two are living your best life right now.”

Barba scoffed, “You sure?”

“I heard that your interview went well. And that you two just seem very happy. I know it’s gotta be tough at times, but you don’t seem as burdened by the job anymore. I’m glad for that.”

He considered her words carefully. Rafael didn’t expect a compliment like that, something clearly from the heart and laced with truth. He settled with, “Hmm.”

\---

There were so many signs, his praise kink, the fact he could never hold a grudge for long, and all the guilt tripping he teased.

All accumulating to one day at the end of April. 

It was right before he had to leave for his family night, he was fidgeting. Barba had gotten used to him bailing out on him a day each month, he knew how important his family was to him. At this point in their relationship, having already met his parents and siblings, he just wished he could maybe join along. But each attempt to bring that up was shut down without another word. 

Rafael was aware how close they were, and perhaps he was a bit jealous, but he could get over it. When Sonny stressed to him that it was _really_ family oriented he wasn’t sure what that entailed beside no spouses allowed apparently or anyone that wasn’t a Carisi.

Sonny fidgeted with his keys even more, the small clinking was not the most pleasant of white noises. 

“Not to rush you but. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Rafael stared at him blankly, pen raised from his work. 

He could see the tension in his back as he continued to stand nearly motionless. “I’m not going tonight.” Carisi answered softly.

Rafael set down his pen. Was there something wrong? Was one of his family members sick? 

“Is everything okay?”

Finally, he turned around and his tension was cut like string. “Well. Depends on your definition.”

Squinting, Barba tried to figure out what he was trying to say. His mind went through many scenarios, deciphering hidden meanings like a mad man as he watched Carisi meander right beside him.

“Uh, look I have something to tell you that I should’ve told you a long time ago. Stay sitting.” Carisi half sat half leaned on the wooden table. Barba was getting scared. “I know what I’m about to say is going to seem insane and most likely a lie, but it’s not. I wouldn’t lie in this situation.

“Well, actually I would if I was… know what, nevermind. I’m telling you this now and I’m telling you the truth now.” He paused gauging the intense, worried, and interested look in Rafael’s eyes. “I don’t know how to bring this up. I’ve been thinkin’ about that for a long time now I never found a solution to it.” He chuckled, “Honestly how did Bella do it? God I should’ve asked her--”

_“Spit it out Sonny.”_

“Okay. Sorry. Sorry. I’ll… just say it.” He took a deep breath, his eyes bugging slightly.

“I’m uh, a werewolf.”

Barba squinted. That… was _not_ what he expected to hear. Was this some kind of elaborate set up? This had to be a joke or something similar to that caliber. A werewolf, really Sonny? Though there was something to be said about the delivery. He was way too serious and nervous for this _reveal._

“Raf?”

It was too specific too, no one would ever dare pull a prank on him anyway. And on April Fools Carisi refused to do a serious prank on him. He still “bought” him a new bottle of scotch that turned out to be tea, but that's beside the point. 

“Raf? Honey, did you stroke out or somethin’?”

He continued to give a shocked stare, complete with a slight jaw drop. Licking his lips he asked, “Are you serious.”

“Uh yeah. I’d always figure that you’d work out the fact that each of my family nights are the ones with full moons. My parents force us to go for “safety” even though we’re grown adults? And it’s a great time to hang out with them.” Sonny rambled, rubbing at the back of his neck and watching Barba carefully.

Oddly enough, the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Rafael didn’t know that was possible for something like this, shouldn’t he get more confused? But, all the evidence was there, he was a fool to overlook it. Afraid of the water, hates thunderstorms, he’s already a dog. 

“Wait.” Barba snapped, suddenly full of vigor, _“That’s_ why you like astronomy? Just so you can time it so you can run to your parent’s house in time?”

Carisi grinned. “I mean that’s not the _only_ reason obviously, but yeah that’s mostly it. Also, that’s your first question?”

Rafael ignored him and stood up confidently. Sonny straightened up and raised an arm to steady him, though he did not touch him. 

He sighed, “Look it does makes sense, but no one is a werewolf. Those are just fairy tales.” Barba watched Carisi’s face fall. He was hurt and he wanted to soothe it badly, but _werewolf._

Sonny hummed, “It’s… It’s okay. But I’ll tell you honestly I’ll change sometime around 10 or 11ish.”

“Not midnight?”

“That’s just a myth,” he smiled slightly, but it clearly held no joy behind it, “If every werewolf turned at the stroke of midnight we’d have a lot more problems.”

Carisi sighed, his breath shaky, “I’m gonna go call Bella.” Then he pushed himself away from the table and strided toward their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Barba was worried about him, he seemed so dejected and hurt. It might just be too weird to take back his words and apologize, but he was both stubborn and not sold on this. That was no way to continue a relationship though. Sighing, he got himself a small sliver of scotch and went to relax on the couch. 

\---

There’d been a few times in his life where Rafael Barba was speechless. 

They’d all happened in court except for one, a very long time ago. Now he can add another outlier to that list. 

Carisi wasn’t lying. Barba ended up falling asleep on the couch and when he woke up to a spam phone call, he dragged himself up and stumbled to the bedroom. It was nearly 1 am and he was way too tired to deal with the wolf man lying on the bed.

Brownish fur, blonde in parts around around his head. If it had claws he couldn’t see them. 

So in his half asleep state he stared the creature down until he dropped his phone, it clattered to the floor and the sharp noise alerted the beast awake. He raised his ears in alarm and glancing around the room quickly he traced it back to Rafael where he stared back. 

Man and Monster gawked at each other until Barba’s phone buzzed from its sad place on the floor.

“Holy shit.”

“Alright look,” His voice was gruff, scratchy, and smooth, but as odd it was, it was definitely Sonny’s. Staten Island accent and all.

“Holy _shit.”_

“I know that you might be freaking out right now, but I need you to calm down. Yes I wasn’t lying. No, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Carisi sat up slightly. His stature was smaller, like a dog that was trying to act like a human. A la the pigs from Animal Farm.

“Holy. _Shit.”_

“You ca--You should sit down.” He backed up on the bed, giving plenty of space up for him. Barba complied, his jaw still agape he kept his eyes on Sonny the entire time. “Uhm. Well. I’m not sure where to go from here. Are you gonna stare at me all night? Do, do you want me to leave? Because at this point I can’t leave the apartment, so I can just sleep on the couch if that’s more comfortable with you.” 

Rafael realized his faux pas and clamped his mouth shut. He looked away briefly, swallowed, and considered his options. He knew which one he should follow first, “I’m sorry.”

Carisi shifted on the bed, tucking himself in, “Hmm? What for?”

“For doubting you. I--”

“I know. It’s startling.” Sonny murmured quietly. 

For a moment they both took in the situation, their deep breaths filled the room. Barba took the time to think ahead, “Hey, does Liv know?”

He nodded, “She hasn’t _seen_ me like this, but Chief Dodds filled her in. Yeah, apparently he’s one too.” Sonny continued to examine him, cocking his head slightly he asked, “Y’know. I don’t think I’ve seen you this _dumbfounded._ I feel like you haven’t spoken at all here.”

Barba raised an eyebrow, “That’s because you speak enough for the both of us.”

“There he is.” Sonny smiled. 

Sighing, Rafael leaned back and plopped down on the bed. “God. Okay, the rest of my questions can wait for tomorrow. I’m way too tired to continue this conversation in depth.” He glared at the air, “Coffee will help.” 

Sonny huffed, “Alright, lets both get some sleep.”

Barba traveled the rest of the night in a half asleep state. He changed into some sleepwear, grumbling at his now wrinkled suit, and collapsed into bed. Beside him he could feel soft fur, like a cat or dog pressed into his side. As he began to fall out of consciousness he briefly wondered if all of that was just a dream. Rafael denounced it, it was way too on the nose for any of his normal dreams. Finally, he fell asleep to soft snores Sonny was making beside him.


End file.
